


Power Over Me

by mandsangelfox



Series: SST Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Busted, He isn't the only one, Kylex, M/M, all the kisses, funny how nearly dying makes a guy think about things, jesse manes could not have predicted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: For one fleeting moment the entire world (at least for Kyle) seemed to narrow down to the sudden closeness of Alex, the warm feel of his hands, the slightly rougher edge to his palms from where he’d handled weapons in the military, and of course that distinct scent that reminded Kyle of the ocean breeze first thing in the morning.





	Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/gifts).

> So... this Kylex is for my Beta which means it is going up completely unbeta'ed and it's late so be kind! ;)

In hindsight it could have been a lot worse. 

Instead of having a multicoloured mottled bruise on his right shoulder from where the impact of the bullet had hit he could be dead and honestly that was a lot to take in. Not helped by the fact it had been Jesse Manes who had pulled the trigger with absolutely no hesitation, but then what else should he expect from the man who had basically sentenced his father to a slow agonising death?

Getting Jesse out of the bunker and to the hospital had been challenging to say the least but Kyle was a Valenti and they were nothing if not stubborn. It hurt a lot more than anticipated so peeling his shirt off along with undoing the bulletproof vest that had saved his life had been- Well, on a scale of a _‘walk in the park’_ to _’Jesus fuck how do I hands?’_ it was definitely edging towards the latter.

So caught up was he in inspecting his newly acquired injury he didn’t hear the front door opening and his home being entered by none other than Alex Manes until it was way too late and there was no hiding the fact he was hurt.

“Jesus, Kyle, what happened?”

_Fuck._

Kyle’s eyes lifted to the mirror to regard Alex in the reflection and just shook his head. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Bullshit,” Alex all but spat out before he promptly invaded not just the bathroom but Kyle’s personal space as well.

For one fleeting moment the entire world (at least for Kyle) seemed to narrow down to the sudden closeness of Alex, the warm feel of his hands, the slightly rougher edge to his palms from where he’d handled weapons in the military, and of course that distinct scent that reminded Kyle of the ocean breeze first thing in the morning. 

“Fine,” he bit out between gritted teeth. “I got shot.”

Alex levelled Kyle with a look, a classic _ ‘no shit Sherlock’_ kind of look, arched eyebrow included. 

Painfully aware of how Alex didn’t need to be told that Jesse Manes was a colossal dickbag Kyle hesitated. Not for Jesse Manes. God, never for him. But for Alex. Though he knew there was no way he was getting out of answering, not with those dark intense eyes locked on him like Alex had some sort of super power to see through his flimsy lies.

_Fine._

“Your dad,” Kyle began. “He, uh, I think he wanted to clean up loose ends or something. Thankfully I’d bought and put on a bulletproof vest or-”

“You’d be dead,” Alex uttered, his expression completely unreadable, but there was a distinct tick to the sharp jaw. 

If you asked Kyle what came over him he honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you but one minute he was standing there all hands down beside his sides and the next one hand was on Alex’s jaw and his thumb was smoothing over that tension. He wasn’t the only one shocked by the soft touch if the confused furrowing of Alex’s brow was any indication but even that didn't seem enough to stop Kyle as he repeated the motion. “But I’m not so…” He tried for a reassuring smile but it feels false, forced, and just tired.

As a teenager Kyle had felt certain things for a certain somebody but he’d been absolutely terrified, so much so that he’d turned into a giant homophobic asshole, and now? Well, now, he’d grown up a lot and as evidenced by the sudden inexplicable truths being revealed one painful day after another life was and would always be unpredictable. Aliens were real, there was a giant government conspiracy, and it was no secret that they were all in the firing line to some degree, so what was there left to be scared of?

Of course that didn’t mean he gave in to impulse, not when he wasn’t sure how it would be received, and Alex, well, he was now the master of hiding how he felt. “I’m fine,” he stressed as he reluctantly pulled away and untangled himself from Alex because the longer he stayed there the more risk he ran of saying to hell with it all and kissing Alex like there was in fact no tomorrow. 

“You’re clearly not,” Alex argued as he followed, hot on Kyle’s heels, doggedly determined as always.

Kyle was doing a pretty good job of ignoring Alex so much so that when he’d dug out an ice pack he all but jumped out of his skin as Alex was once again all up in his personal space. “Jesus, Alex, you trying to give me a heart attack?”

The look on Alex’s face was the thing that stopped Kyle from talking. It was indecipherable but there was this heat to it that he’d never seen aimed at him before. Guerin? Sure. They might as well have put neon signs worthy of the Las Vegas strip above both their heads whenever they were in the same room. Less so these days, but the point still stood. 

“...What?”

“You could have died.”

“But I didn’t,” he argued, still trying to get a good read on Alex. 

Alex shook his head. “That isn’t the point. If you hadn’t been wearing the vest then you’d-”

At some point Kyle had decided that you only live once and if his near miss had taught him anything it was that there were some things he would die regretting and not kissing Alex Manes was one of those things so he gave into _that_ impulse. It began with his hands in Alex’s hair, long fingers encircling to cradle the other man’s head and finished with his mouth pressed against Alex’s in a kiss that was nothing short of slow, deep, passionate and spoke volumes. More than he probably could. More than he knew he was saying. It was only when air became something of an issue that he leaned back and regarded Alex nervously, suddenly aware of what he’d just done, a lump forming in the back of his throat.

Okay, he should say something, explain it away. 

“Al-”

That was literally all he was able to get out before Alex was suddenly pushing forward, slanting his mouth over his in a kiss that was in equal parts hot and desperate as it was absolutely filthy and clearly skilled. It was definitely something Kyle responded to, readily and eagerly, battling Alex for dominance as neither of them were shrinking violets. There was that push and pull until he felt something give oh so gently in Alex but he recognised it for what it was, _compromise_, and Kyle returned the favour by loosening his grip to gently comb Alex’s hair through his fingers, touch gentle and reverent.

Kissing Kyle was different from kissing Michael and it would have been weird if it wasn’t. Kisses with Michael felt hurried and desperate like neither of them knew if they’d still be on the same page, but kisses with Kyle were slow, languid and echoed that they had all the time in the world and it should scare the shit out of him, but Alex was way past caring.

He could have lost Kyle tonight.

The kiss broke and the two men were left panting short hot breaths as their foreheads touched, rested even, and Kyle’s lips tugged into a grin. “Well, that was unexpected.”

Alex snorted. “You’re surprised? Try being me.”

Kyle had to give him that and it was evident by the movement of his eyebrows that he agreed. “Okay, you got me there.”

“Yep, I do.”

Kyle shook his head and after a brief glance up to catch Alex’s eyes he pulled him back in and this time he claimed Alex’s mouth in less fervent embrace, the confident press of his lips combined with the precise movement of his tongue had Alex opening up under him until Kyle was fully lost in all of Alex Manes and Alex reciprocated by pressing Kyle back against the nearby sink.

They were both adults but in this moment it was like being teenagers again. 

Some things were worth the risk.


End file.
